


the moon shines on us

by loamvoza



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, POV Second Person, Pining, Pre-Relationship, Present Tense, Stargazing, it is there so i will tag it, leon (echoes) is mentioned a singular time so i will not tag him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:00:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27131480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loamvoza/pseuds/loamvoza
Summary: “you can’t just point at a star and expect me to know what it is, bird.”“well, pick out a constellation and go nuts. i’ve got all night.”you can tell that if she could sigh without harm befalling a fifty-foot radius, she would have.[Everyone's In The Same Apartment Complex AU]
Relationships: Hapi/Yuris Leclair | Yuri Leclerc
Kudos: 8
Collections: apartment au!





	the moon shines on us

**Author's Note:**

> for context: aelfric is the one who died. just so you know why this is hitting both of them hard.
> 
> enjoy.

when you’re given the news that he’s been killed, it’s the first time that you’ve ever seen her cry.   
  
she’s always been good at keeping her emotions in check. after all, she has to be. her damn curse makes it hard for her to be anything but neutral; it isn’t like this thing comes with some kind of rulebook. it’s sort of hard to determine what counts as a sigh and what doesn’t.  
  
right then, seeing her struggle to keep it together is quite possibly the most painful thing you’ve ever seen. worse than any physical pain is the pain that comes from seeing her rub tears from her eyes. from seeing her try to stifle her noises. from seeing her try her absolute damndest to keep her breathing even lest she unintentionally cause some kind of uproar.   
  
he was a man who provided safety for all of you when you had no other place to go. and sure, that was nice and generous for the rest of you.   
  
but for hapi, who had known so many years locked away, he was the first person outside of her village — outside of yourself and the other two — who had provided her some kind of safety. who hadn’t captured her, or kept her locked up, or experimented on her until her life was irreversibly changed. he was a safety net. one of the first outsiders she’d ever met that hadn’t hurt her.   
  
and now, he was gone.   
  
this all felt so... empty. uncertain. like it shouldn’t be happening. 

and yet, it was.   
  


because if it wasn’t, hapi wouldn’t be sitting across from you, pawing uselessly at her face as though she could somehow stop her tears with some kind of gentle rhythmic punching. 

  
so you tell her. 

  
“let’s look at the stars.”

  
it’s not a surprise that she’s confused.

  
she shifts her attention from actively trying to stop crying to raising her eyebrow at you. a curious expression, one that asks _what are you up to_ rather than _why are you asking me to do this._ she doesn’t quite know you like the back of her hand yet (you sort of pray she never will, as you pride yourself on your mystery,) but she can tell that you’re forming some kind of distraction. 

  
and she isn’t wrong, clever little thing that she is. 

  
maybe it isn’t the wisest idea, urging someone with a curse like hers into a more public area when she’s so visibly upset. 

  
but what is life, you ask yourself, without any risks?

  
you close a hand over hers, and your features sort themselves into as warm of a smile as they can. _trust me_ , you try to make them read. _i know what i’m doing._

  
she lets you help her to her feet, but her expression does not change. she wants to know what you’re up to. so she asks. 

  
so you shrug and you tell her that it’s a surprise as you pull her out your door and up the stairs. 

  
it’s a stupid hour of the night, and both of you know that, but at least it works to your advantage. no one is coming in and out of the apartment building at this hour.

  
which makes it mighty easy for you to sit yourself down on the landing, patting the spot on the concrete next to you as you cross your one leg daintily over your opposing knee. 

  
“alright,” you start, aiming a finger up at the clear night sky. “tell me about that one, astronomer hapi.”

  
that incredulous look has yet to leave her face, even when she takes a seat on the ground next to you. her eyebrow is still quirked upward, her lips still pressed together tight. by now, she’s sorted out what you’re doing. she is far from stupid enough to think that this is some “on a whim” request of yours. she’s fully realized that you’re trying to distract her. she just isn’t sure how. 

  
“you can’t just point at a star and expect me to know what it is, bird.”

  
“well, pick out a constellation and go nuts. i’ve got all night.” 

  
you can tell that if she could sigh without harm befalling a fifty-foot radius, she would have. 

  
following your outstretched arm, hapi picks the closest constellation that she can sort amongst the sea of stars and begins to tell you about it. it’s one of the things — among many — that has always fascinated you about her.

  
how intently she watches the sky. how she can pick out little shapes in a sea of twinkling lights above you and how she knows the story behind all of them. you can almost see the same sort of lights twinkle in her eyes as she relays these tales you’ve never heard before, ones that seem a little too far fetched to be true but just grounded enough to be sort of believable. 

  
her voice may be a little rough in spots, but it isn’t like you’re any less enthralled. there’s a lingering thought in the back of your mind that it would be easy to stay here with her forever. it would be easy to listen to her tell you about each and every star in the sky. maybe it would just be easy to listen to her talk about anything, you think. you’re a little unsure, but it doesn’t bother you. 

  
you pepper in questions here and there to prove to her that you’re listening. she almost seems impressed that you haven’t gotten bored yet. she isn’t yet aware of the fact that you’re almost certain that a person like her could never bore you.

  
by the time she’s halfway through her third story, hapi has taken up residence on your shoulder. the waves of her hair tickle your exposed inner elbow, and the light cinnamon scent that seems to follow her around is mingling in your nose with the crisp fall air. she gives a yawn as she stops her tales abruptly, pushing the back of her hand against her mouth more so to be polite than to stifle herself. 

  
“you were trying to get me to stop thinking about him, huh.”

  
“found me out, did you?” you chuckle, twisting one of those waves of hair around your pointer finger. if it annoys her, hapi doesn’t say anything. 

  
“one of your less subtle plans, yuri-bird.” she tells you, shutting her eyes for a moment. “you’re usually so good at them, too. but this one? total flop.” 

  
“ouch.” you laugh again. it isn’t like you’re actually offended. you weren’t trying to be subtle. you were trying to get results. as far as you’re concerned, your mission was accomplished. you close your eyes too for a second, letting your cheek rest gently against the top of hapi’s head. “maybe i’ll try harder next time.”

  
“you could have just told me i looked too sad or whatever.”

  
“and where the hell’s the elegance in that?” 

  
“since when have you ever _actually_ been elegant?”

  
“ouch. that one actually hurt.”

  
(maybe it did, but only a little. your elegance is a facade like the rest of you, anyway.)

  
“sorry,” she huffs a little, shifting herself as she gets more comfortable. 

  
“don’t be,” you assure her. “i’m only kidding.”

  
“i really can never tell with you.”

  
a beat of silence passes between the two of you, and you almost think that she’s fallen asleep before she speaks again. 

  
“thanks, yuri-bird.”

  
“you don’t have to thank me,” you tell her. “what kind of boss would i be if i didn’t look out for you guys?”

  
“a shitty one,” hapi decides. “and you aren’t my boss anymore.” she pulls away at last, stretching her arms up into the air with a weird groaning noise. “i’m tired, though. do we still have to sit here?”

  
“not if you don’t want.” you shrug again. “we can share my bed instead.”

  
anyone else in the world would’ve read that as an innuendo coming from you, you’re certain of that. hapi, however, just shrugs in agreement. because yeah, it is comfier than your couch. and though leon’s gotten used to her sometimes taking up residence in various spots of your shared apartment, you personally think that maybe she shouldn’t be alone tonight. 

  
because you sure as hell won’t admit that you don’t want to be alone, either. you don’t want to admit that this is hurting you as much as it’s hurting her. it isn’t your place to be hurt right now. it’s your place to be the watchful eye. 

  
right now, it’s all about her. 

  
the walk back to your apartment is a short one, and the walk to your bedroom is even shorter. as the two of you settle into your too-large bed, you find yourselves drifting toward each other for warmth and comfort. 

  
you know that hapi will not say a word about the tear she thumbed away from your cheek. and for that, you’re thankful. 

  
together, the two of you count what stars you can see from your bedroom window until you fall asleep. 

  
you find yourself dreaming of constellations. 

**Author's Note:**

> i am not good at these characters, but i like these characters, so i wrote these characters.  
> so there's probably OOC. sorry about that.
> 
> there'll be a part two to this eventually. maybe. we will see.
> 
> i'm @vordyceps on twitter if you want to vibe


End file.
